Rena
Rena (レナ) is a character who won a special event that gave her Kite and BlackRose -type PCs. Online Appearance In Legend of the Twilight, Rena appears as a chibi version of the character BlackRose. Like the legendary .hacker she has pink hair and wears a rather revealing set of red armor, much to the shock of her brother. Personality Rena is fiercely protective of her brother Shugo. She doesn't like being ignored by him, or seeing him act "unheroish", and has many ways of getting him to do what she wants, her favorite technique being a quick smack upside the head. Despite their slapstick relationship, Rena and Shugo are extremely close, and she will support him in almost any situation. Offline Basic Info Rena lives with her parents and her twin brother Shugo somewhere in Japan. She is in her third year of junior high, which she attends with her brother. Komiyama is also in her class. She apparently used to be rather forgetful, and would get lost on a regular basis, forcing Shugo to go look for her. Her birthday is December 12th, her blood type is O, and her height is 163cm. Her weight is 45kg. Hobbies Rena enjoys playing The World and hanging out with her brother. Her other hobbies are listening to music and chatting with friends. She was a member of the softball tennis club until her third year. History .hack//Rumor See Brigit. .hack//Legend of the Twilight Anime The Legend of the Twilight anime begins when Rena wins a special contest giving her an avatar modeled after the legendary .hacker BlackRose, and, entering her brother Shugo too, won an avatar modeled after Kite. Since their parents are divorced and each sibling lives with a different parent, Rena uses The World as a way to hang out with and have fun with her brother. Rena, already familiar with the game, tries to teach Shugo how to play, but in their first adventure they are attacked by a powerful Data Bug sent by a group of hackers to destroy their special characters. Shugo is killed by the monster but rescued by Aura, who gives him a Twilight Bracelet. Meanwhile Rena tries to flee from the creature, cornered at the top of a tower she is rescued by Balmung who holds off the monster until Shugo reappears and defeats it with Data Drain. She later falls into a coma when killed by a data bug and is held on a mirror server, in a sleep like state until awakened by Aura. Manga Like in the anime, she wins the Avatars and uses them as a way for them to spend time together, however they still live together as their parents are not separated. She helps Shugo find Aura. She feels slightly jealous of Zefie getting all her brother's attention. .hack//G.U. A bonus e-mail reveals that Hokuto and Rena still exchange e-mails, and one from Hokuto mentions Rena is currently picking out a college to go to. Trivia *A Rena wallpaper is unlockable in .hack//Outbreak and .hack//Quarantine. *In the manga, Rena profiles herself during the Tanabata event; say that she is a Gemini, her favorite color is red and that she enjoys chatting online with her friends and listening to music. *Rena's name is mistranslated as "Lena" in the English version of Rebirth. *In the anime, when Rena disappears, Shugo tries calling her. A scene is shown at her house with the phone ringing. The ring tone is "Obsession" by See-Saw, which is the opening to .hack//SIGN category: Heavy Blades category: AI Buster Characters category: Legend of the Twilight Characters category: Coma Victims Es:Rena